


Life in Kakashi and his Assistant's Office

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kakashi is dumb, M/M, oh wait yes he is, this time Obito isn't that dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Most days, Kakashi sits in his office. He reads Icha-Icha, because what else does a Hokage do in a time of peace and prosperity? He pretends that he is the only one in the room, and shirks all his duties. He’s got a wonderful assistant to figure out all his paperwork anyways. Most days, Obito doesn’t mind taking over the paperwork. Some days, he uses all of the blank forms to whack the back of Kakashi’s head.





	Life in Kakashi and his Assistant's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone, but its also the sequel to Life in Kakashi's Office that wasn't asked for. I wrote it anyways, because I love Kakashi when he's stupid and sappy.

Most days, Kakashi sits in his office. He reads Icha-Icha, because what else does a Hokage do in a time of peace and prosperity? He pretends that he is the only one in the room, and shirks all his duties. He’s got a wonderful assistant to figure out all his paperwork anyways. Most days, Obito doesn’t mind taking over the paperwork. Some days, he uses all of the blank forms to whack the back of Kakashi’s head.

Today is highly unusual, because Obito is crying. Kakashi has seen Obito cry only one other time in adulthood, and that was during the war. But Obito, his treasured assistant, was full on sobbing with Naruto after hearing that Naruto’s neighbor’s grandmother’s cat had died. It was a sad tale, that was for certain, the poor thing had jumped off of a four story balcony, but Kakashi felt closer to Genma’s snickering than Obito’s sobs.

Kakashi is sure that Obito needs to let it all out sometime. He is always dealing with the glares of civilians, mistrust from his peers. With Kakashi, saying something so loving that it’s “embarrassing”. It’s natural for everyone to cry.

So Kakashi needs to be patient, and not judge his Obito for crying over a cat he’d never met, although it was starting to be more than absurd.

Twenty minutes was a long time to cry, but Naruto and Obito showed no signs of stopping, so Kakashi grabs Icha-Icha from his vest pocket and settles in his chair for a read. He’s maybe turned five pages when Sakura and Sasuke burst into his office.

“Kakashi!” Sakura exclaims, looking somewhere between furious and hysterical. She doesn’t continue, though, staring at Obito and Naruto instead. Perhaps she’s never seen Obito cry at all. For Naruto, it’s an everyday thing.

Sasuke grumbles something and stomps over to his boyfriend. He pulls him to his feet but Naruto traps him in a hug that makes Sasuke go rigid.

“Has another animal died?” Genma asks eagerly. His smile doesn’t falter even as everyone turns to glare at him.

“No, uh,” Sakura sends an odd look in Sasuke and Naruto’s direction, “We heard that you and Obito broke up.”

Obito wipes at his eyes and rises from the floor, “And you haven’t killed us on sight?”

“Because,” Sakura says, “I wasn’t sure if it was true.”

Sasuke pats Naruto awkwardly on the back, “I knew it wasn’t true. Sakura wanted to show you the ten most painful ways to stab with a kunei.”

Kakashi notes that Sakura’s pack seems to be extra full today and is quick to say, “We’re still together.”

Obito shrugs, “Kakashi could use some exercise.” A betrayal.

“Oh, so you are fighting?” Sakura asks.

“Sakura! Obito and Kakashi are grieving right now,” Naruto says, voice muffled by Sasuke’s shoulder, “We lost Pookie.”

“Pookie the cat?” Sasuke grabs Naruto by the shoulders, “That’s why you’re crying?”

“We saw her on the way here, Naruto,” Sakura dismisses.

“Her body?” More tears gather in Naruto’s eyes, and Sasuke reluctantly puts his arms around him.

“No, she’s alive, Naruto,” Sakura cracks her knuckles. “Back to the matter at hand, Kakashi-”

“She fell four stories!” Obito exclaims. Kakashi is worried about him, because this hysteria is out of character. It’s not as though he’d been suggesting anything mind-blowing before Naruto barged inside the office.

“Cats always land on their feet, Obito,” Sakura narrows her eyes at Kakashi. “You should be comforting him!”

She can be so single-minded, Kakashi muses. He avoids Sakura’s eyes as he answers, “I was busy working.”

“He wasn’t.” Genma immediately says. Kakashi needs to fire him.

“You’re. Fighting!”

Naruto raises his head from Sasuke’s shoulder. “Obito was crying before I got here! I thought he had heard about Pookie, so-”

“Oh my god,” Sasuke whispers as Sakura turns her devil’s gaze to Kakashi.

Kakashi holds up his hands in surrender. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Sakura’s tone says she doesn’t believe him. Obito isn’t helping; he’s covered his face with his hands. His shoulders are shaking as if he’s still crying, and the sight is so awful that Genma steps out to comfort him. Genma, who must’ve been here when Kakashi and Obito were talking before. Kakashi tells himself it doesn’t matter, because he’s not ashamed. Obito is, probably.

Sasuke and Naruto look between Kakashi and the crying Obito in unison. Sakura pats her pack, and it rattles dangerously.

“I’d heard,” Sakura says slowly, “That you’ve been yelling at each other in the middle of the night.”

“You really shouldn’t confront your superiors this way, Sakura,” Kakashi tries. 

Sasuke buries his face in Naruto’s shoulder, as if the idea of Kakashi still being superior to his former students is painful to consider. Or maybe he doesn’t want to see Sakura’s reaction.

Luckily, or unluckily, Sakura doesn’t deign him with a response. She turns her attention to Obito, apparently having made up her mind about Kakashi. Ten hard years training this bunch, just for them to turn their backs on him. Kakashi deserves better. Even a miniscule amount of respect, for helping them with Kaguya.

Genma suddenly pulls away from Obito. He throws his head back and cackles like an evil witch. Obito’s face goes completely tomato, just as it had a half hour or so earlier before Naruto burst into his office.

Sakura turns her rage towards Genma now, so it’s a perfect opportunity for Kakashi to leave. Out the window, out of Konoha, out of existence, maybe. Although, he can’t leave, not when Obito hasn’t answered him. Sakura has to wack Genma on the head, hard, to get him to stop laughing.

Before things can escalate further, Obito finally speaks up.

“We aren’t fighting, Sakura.”

Team Kakashi swivel their heads around to gape at Obito. Kakashi resists the urge to say I told you so. 

“Then what were you doing?” Sakura demands. Naruto nods vigorously.

Obito closes his eyes and says with a wince, “Kakashi was proposing.”

It’s silent for a full minute, until Genma snorts. Sakura has a defeated demeanor. She crosses her arms in something of a pout.

“Did you say yes?” Naruto says at the same time Sasuke asks “Then why were you shouting at each other the other night?”

“I was resistant to the idea of marriage at first,” Kakashi admits. He waves a hand to try and emphasize that this is of no real importance, even though it was of extreme importance. Kakashi was always too careful around Obito, and he’d thought a marriage might be more burdensome than helpful for Obito. He didn’t want to pressure Obito with his feelings, even though they’d been together for over a year. Obito dealt with a lot, especially as an ex-missing-nin.

That hadn’t made Obito happy, when he’d found out. He’d called Kakashi a dumbass a thousand times, but that night was the first time Kakashi truly felt like a dumbass. Obito had made him realize that maybe marriage was okay for them. According to Obito, the “a lot” on his plate was dealing with Kakashi’s dumbass-ery. Not anything else that should stop them from having a future together.

The conversation had been about maybe getting married, someday, after Naruto is the Hokage and they have more time for each other. But after that night, Kakashi didn’t want to wait anymore. He’d gotten a ring the very next day, and he waited for a good moment.

When Obito had come into his office, having filled out a mountain of paperwork that Kakashi was supposed to have done, the moment felt so right. Kakashi had rushed around his desk and got down on one knee then and there. He’d told Obito all the ways he loved him. He grabbed the ring from his pocket, opened the box and held it out to his love. Obito was touched, his face was red with embarrassment at Kakashi’s words, but he’d seemed happy. Kakashi was ready to hear the word yes, to slip the diamond ring onto Obito’s beautiful hand, and then they’d heard the pounding of Naruto’s feet.

They’d both jumped back into their professional, job appearances, with Obito putting away papers and Kakashi reading Icha-Icha at his desk. Kakashi hadn’t thought Naruto would be long.

“You deserve all of what just happened then,” Sakura says. Kakashi disagrees, because he’s always been a great boyfriend. He only slacks in the workplace, never at home. Mostly.

“Are you engaged or what?” Naruto grumbles. Sasuke stares out the window behind Kakashi, a tactic he uses when he wants to appear disinterested despite being interested.

“I don’t know yet,” Kakashi says mildly. His former students used to think he was so cool, when he played things off as nonchalant. Now, they are all unimpressed. It makes Kakashi feel a little queasy.

Sakura puts it together first. “Wait- we interrupted your proposal?”

Obito peeks an eye open. Kakashi is amazed at how long he’d had his eyes closed. This is one of the many reasons he is in love. Sasuke and Sakura look around the room like they’ve never seen it before. Naruto puts a hand over his heart. 

“Right, then” Genma says. He’d slipped into the shadows again, and Kakashi had forgotten he was there, somehow. His reliance on nonchalance saves him from letting out an embarrassing yelp. Obito is the one to be unimpressed, this time. Kakashi sends a smile in his direction, and then watches as Genma ushers his former students out of the office as if they were twelve again.

Genma leaves, too, saluting Kakashi at he shuts the door. “I’ll assume you’re done for the day, boss.”

The door shuts with a click, and Obito climbs over the desk to slap Kakashi across the face. Ouch.

“In the office, Bakashi?” Obito says, “You couldn’t have waited until we were at home?”

Kakashi rubs his stinging cheek and can’t help but stare dreamily at Obito. “Are you going to give me an answer?” he asks.

Obito rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

“Yes, you’re going to give me an answer, or yes-”

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” Obito exclaims, “Can we please go home before you say anything else sappy?”

“Of course, my love,” Kakashi says sappily.

Belatedly, Shikamaru bursts in. He opens his mouth, but both Kakashi and Obito wave him off. 

“You tried, you couldn’t stop them, it’s okay,” Obito says. It’s nearly mechanical at this point.

“You already know about the cat statue Naruto and Captain Yamato made?” Shikamaru asks, surprised.

Obito sighs. He’s sitting on top of kakashi’s desk, and Kakashi should be a little concerned with how much Shikamaru is not bothered by that, but right now he’s only concerned with how Naruto convinced Tenzo to erect a likely gigantic wooden statue of Pookie.

“We’ll go deal with it,” Obito says.

“Just one more thing,” Kakashi stops Obito from sliding off the desk by grabbing his left hand. He takes the ring from his pocket again, and slides it onto Obito’s finger. Obito scowls, casting a glance in Shikamaru’s direction. But privacy hasn’t really been a big part of their relationship, and Kakashi thinks its almost fitting, that his students would be there for the first date and the engagement.

“Congratulations,” Shikamaru says.

“It looks beautiful,” Kakashi tells Obito as Obito examines his hand. Beautiful, just as Kakashi thought.


End file.
